wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MacMyth/Roleplay
This is a Roleplay for the wolves in the MacMyth Clan Roleplay Yamone went hunting, and heard rustling in the bushes. He listened closely: Walk walk walk walk walk walk JUMP! Walk walk walk... ''It was a squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif A Snowy owl suddenly landed beside Yamone, and then it shifted. It became taller, and its wings and talons turned into four legs. His beak enlarged and shifted into a muzzle, his eyes turned green and ears sprouted from his head. Finally, blue fur sprouted from the white and black plumage unitl light stood next to Yamone. "Evening, Yamone." said the cerulean coloured male wolf.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Shhh... I'm trying to listen," Yamone tried to find out where the squirrel was. ''Nuts! Nuts nuts nuts nuts nuts... Gonna crack nuts... Yum yum yum yum yum... Down the tree down down down... http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight then shifted into a blue squirrel. "I can help you. I'll keep it busy." Flight scurried into the bushes, and stood some distance from the red squirrel. "Hey!" the squirrel looked up. "You're blue" it said over chewing the acorn. "Why blue?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone spotted Flight's blue pelt, and caught the squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight chirruped in his squirrel voice, and then leapt into the air, shifting into a Ural owl. He hooted, and flew off.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone went to the clan with his squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight.flew in the air, relishing the feeling of flight. He was called Flight because he loved turning into owls and other birds. The first thing he had turned into was an owlet when he was a newborn pup.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone set the squirrel down and bit into it. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tytus padded around camp, looking for Flight. CITY LIGHTS 23:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Tytus!" Flight lighted down beside her. In all forms, the only thing that gave him away to the wolves he knew was the single tuft of his fur and a dyed blue feather he sported on a chain around his neck. As a Screech owl, he had gotten a chain off the magpie trader. "Want to fly?" Flight shifted into a Snowy.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Mano who was watching secretly,mischeviously teleported on top of Flight, knocking him down. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Flight let out a half amused, half annoyed churr.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 14:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tytus smiled and shifted into a snowy owl, nodding. CITY LIGHTS 21:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Flight beat his wings, and lifted into the air. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tytus followed with a rusty start. "Its been a while." She churred and spiraled through the air. CITY LIGHTS 03:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "You know me." Flight hooted, flipping upside down in the air. "I'm always an animal or bird of sorts. Owl, dove, raven. Anything I can think of." Flight shifted into a Boreal owl, then back into a Snowy. He could be anything he wanted; a fish, a normal Dire wolf, even a worm or mosquito (though they weren't on his top ten shape shifters list). He could keep or change the colour of himself into the real animal's. He could be a hagsfiend or a vyrrwolf, but he only tried that when there was no one around. He had turned into a hagsfiend chick once as a pup and had almost made his mother die with terror. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 10:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) (Whenever Yamone gets those headaches, he gets short glimpses of the future, and without realizing it, he chants out a riddle subconsciously about those glimpses.) Yamone continued to eat his squirrel, when he had another headache. He howled in pain, and finally, he collapsed. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Yamone's collapsed." Flight began a spiral. "Again. He's always getting these headaches." He hovered above him, shifting into an Eagle owl to fan him with his wings. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mano lays next to Yamone and pretends to be having a headache too, with almost a perfect impression. He bursts out laughing in a series of small yips. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Flight shifted back into a wolf so he could roll his eyes. Owls couldn't move their eyes in their sockets, so he had to shift into another animal to do this. Flight gave him a light, friendly cuff on the head, and then turned to Yamone. "You okay then, Yamone?" ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yamone blinks and gasps. He whispers quietly and hauntingly, "Forever we have stayed, far far away. The normal wolves, they see. We can never ever be, forever free." ''(I know I suck at poems) Yamon shook his head and got up. "What did I say thid time?" (Normally he would say things like an elk herd nearby or something.) http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight felt haunted by the words. "Uh... something about normal wolves seeing, never be forever free..."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Yamone was confused. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Uh... I don't know." Flight shrugged. "It's probably a shenanigan."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone frowned. "What did I say?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I told you." Flight rolled his eyes. "Something about other wolves seeing, never being free. I didn't hear all of it."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Okay. But if it was a shenanigan, then I wouldn't say it," Yamone said, seriously. "I think we should be careful." Yamone listened to Flight's thoughts. He was thinking about when he turned into a hagsfiend as a pup. "You were only a pup then, Flight. You didn't know any better." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I don't really care." Sniffed Flight. "I couldn't really control it then. It took a few moons for me to control what I shift into. I'm off." Flight turned, and took off into the air as a Tawny owl.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Lupus. He needs to learn how to calm down," Yamone said quietly. He padded to his den. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif ''Calm down, mate. I'm fine, you just overreact. Flight heard Yamone as he flew. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone heard Flight. He turned around slowly, glared at him, and plopped in his den. Sometimes I really wished I didn't have this power, ''he thought. ''Oh really? ''"Who's there?" he got up and looked around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Frustrated and tired, Flight settled in a burrow as a Burrowing owl. He sighed. ''Sometimes I just wish I could be an owl that could turn into a wolf. He closed his eyes.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mano chases down a hare, teleporting in front of it, the hare running right into him. He made quick work of it,as he was a fairly strong pup. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flight opened his eyes. He was suprised at how comfortable he felt as a Burrowing owl. The burrow made him feel safe, secure, hidden. He walked out of the burrow, shifting back into a wolf. He stretched, hearing his bones click. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tytus caught up with Flight and shifted into a cougar. "Whats on your mind?" CITY LIGHTS 21:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flight shifted back into a Burrowing owl. "Thinking how comfortable.I am as a Burrowing owl." He sighed.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "But your heart lies with being a wolf." Tytus replied wisley. CITY LIGHTS 21:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) But sometimes I wish I was hatched, not born. "Yeah." He turned back into a wolf.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tytus closed her eyes. "I sometimes wish I was hatched, not born also." CITY LIGHTS 21:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "How.did you know?" Flight looked at her.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone frowned and shook his head. He tried to fall asleep, but he kept hearing whispers. Go to the large pine outside of the clan. Go to the large pine outside of the clan. Go to the large pine outside of the clan. ''Yamone decided he would go, just to get it out of his head. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight shifted into a Masked owl.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mano took the hare back to Larga, his twin sister. They looked exactly alike, though Larga was unusualy large while Mano was the usual pup size. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yamone noticed a large pine tree. It was covered with moss. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Larga smiled at her brother and tackled him, taking the hare from him. Tytus sighed and sat down "Because I know how you feel." CITY LIGHTS 17:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ''Is there a way to stay as an owl forever? Flight ran his beak through his Masked owl plumage, feeling.awkward.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Mano wrestled with Larga over the hare. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 23:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC)~ There was a powerful flapping sound, and a black she-wolf landed gracefully beside the pups. Her glossy, black feathered wings folded in neatly. It was the lieutenant, Raven, Flight's sister.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Mano imediately stopped wrestling when he noticed Raven. She was very respected in the clan, and to Mano was very intimidating. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Raven looked around, shaking her wings. "Anyone seen my brother?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:53, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yamone noticed a sleeping wolf, as he shifted in his sleep. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "That's odd." Raven said to herself as she flew overhead. "Who's that wolf,and why is Yamone there?" She landed in a nearby tree, listening.---Flight heard rustling in his Masked owl form, and he spotted his sister in a tree. There was two other beats, of.wolves.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 10:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone's heard the beating overhead. He dashed into a nearby forest, and noticed a pool. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Raven spotted Flight down below, and mouthed to him. You're silent in owl form. Follow him. ''---Flight understood, and lifted off, fading into silence as he glided after Yamone, careful to stay hidden.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) He was thirsty... Yamone decided to take a drink. He tripped and fell inside without a splash. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Yamone!" Flight shrieked. He shifted into an eagle and plunged his talons into the water, trying to grab Yamone. He couldn't reach. ---Raven heard her brother's shriek, and shot toward the sound. She saw what had happened immediatly, and hovered close to the surface, her wings sending ripples over the water. She plunged in her face, and locked her jaws around his scruff. She power flapped, and managed to lift Yamone's head out of the water. Flight helped her drag him through the water, and they both landed, and pulled him onto the ground.Flight went back into his wolf form as they dragged him out.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Reemly, who had been invisible, appeared a few steps where Yamone had been earlier. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone's eyes opened wide. He was back on dry land, but it seemed different. Getting up, he realized he didn't have a single drop on him. He peered into the pool, and realized he noticed someone in the water, only, they were standing on the land. (Note: This has to do with my fanfic. Say a clone was pulled out.) http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Yamone...?" Something didn't feel right. Raven backed away, her feathered wings bushed up.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone (the clone) was asleep. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Raven exchanged a concerned look with her brother. "We'll... er, get him back to his den. I'll carry him, but fly beneath for support. Eagle."She wrapped her paws around Yamone, and lifted off.---Flight.flew.beneath as.an eagle, his massive wings supporting his sister.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone looked around. This was a strange land, but it seemed familiar. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Raven and Flight cautiously backed out of the den where they had put Yamone. "I'll tell Tytus." Raven flew off in search of the chieftain.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone decided to go back, he jumped into the pool, and returned, very wet. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight was unrecognizable as a blue tit in a high tree. He was following Yamone, and he didn't like what was going on.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:57, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yamone shook his fur, and returned to the clan. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight shifted back into his wolf form as he landed. "What happened to you, mate?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone jumped in surprise, he didn't notice Flight. "Nothing! Just came for a walk and fell in the pool!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "And was dragged out completely dry?" Flight sniffed. "What really happened?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone frowned. "What do you mean?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Don't you remember?" Flight shifted into a Burrowing owl, and stood there, his burning yellow owl eyes framed by white 'eyebrow' feathers giving a fierce intensity. "Me and Raven followed you, and dragged you out of the water. You have not a drop on your pelt."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "No, I don't remember." Yamone tried to read Flight's mind to see if he was lying, but his powers failed, which happen sometimes when he was confused or angry. "Let me tell you what happened. I came here and heard Raven following me. Then I went into a forest to find a pool. Thirsty, I went over to the pool, fell in, and woke up somewhere else. As amazing as that place in the pool was, I wanted to go home, so I jumped back into the other side of the pool, and here we are now! Here, I'll even show you!" Yamone jumped into the pool, and disappeared without a splash. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I did not get that at all." Flight said. "And this is creeping me out. I'm outta here." he took off, his feather necklace bouncing as he flew.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone poked his head out of the pool, his face dripping. "Hello?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight was creeped out. He had no idea why Yamone was dry one dip and wet the next.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Flight? Come here! I seriously need to show you something!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight sighed, and turned back. "What?" he planted his featherless Burrowing owl legs on the ground.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone scooped Flight into his paws and dived down. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "What the-" Flight's beak parted to screech, but water rushed into it. He couldn't breathe. He began to choke, and he sturggled vainly in Yamone's paws, his struggles becoming weaker. ''Get off me, you mad wolf! ''He was too distressed to shift into a fish or back into a wolf. His feathers were becoming waterlogged, dragging him down. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Stop fighting and try breathing!" Yamone shouted. He jumped up, and landed in the strange fields. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif But nothing was happening for Flight. He floated in the water, bubbles streaming from his beak. But then a black paw scooped into the water, dragged him out.--- "Flight!" it was Raven. Her eyes were wide and panicked. She saw Flight shift slowly into his wolf form, from brown and white plumage to cerulean fur. Then there was a strangled cough. Flight spluttered, and water streamed form his mouth as he choked up the freezing water. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone gasped when he noticed Flight was gone. ''What have I done? ''"Flight! Flight Flight Flight!" He jumped back into the pool, and noticed Flight. "No! Are you okay? Why did that happed?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "What do you think, you moon-blinked, cag mag, blithering idiot!" Raven shouted. "You almost drowned him!"---Flight's emerald eyes opened, and he scrambled away from Yamone weakly, still soughing and freezing. "S-stay a-away from m-me, you crazy wolf!" he dashed off as an owl, soaked to his skin.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone looked at his paws, his deadly, deadly paws. "N-no, this can't be happening," he backed away, and fell back. He noticed a wolf who looked like him behind Raven, his claws sharp. Yamone tried to ask "Who is that?" but no words came out of his mouth. He had disappeared, but Yamone-clone hadn't. He appeared in place of Yamone, and attacked Raven. Yamone tried to yell, but to no avail. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight suddenly reappeared, hearing the commotion. His feathers were black, and he was three times the size of the normal owl, and his eyes were a deadly yellow that cast a light. He was a hagsfiend. He seized the wolf, shrieking. Raven's wings beat at Yamone-clone, and they hit his paw. Flight then yanked the wolf's head, and locked his yellow eyes on his. The eyes casted the fyrgnot, freezing Yamone-clone.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) The Yamone clone disappeared, and real Yamone reappeared. He was shaking (like a chihuahua) and covered his eyes with his paws. He sobbed, and then shook some more. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif ''"Stay back!" ''Raven snarled. The sister and brother had not noticed that there were too Yamones. Raven's black wings rose in the air threateningly. They were powerful enough to break a bone.---Flight hovered beside his sister, still as a hagsfiend.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone clawed at the ground madly. He didn't know what to do. "I..." Yamone's paw involuntarily rose up. He slammed it down, but he knew something was happening. His other paw rose up as well, and he felt himself walk closer to the siblings. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Both siblings took off in terror, Flight as an owl and Raven with her wings, flying away from the strange wolf.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone stopped moving. He felt a single raindrop, and then it started pouring. Lying on his stomach and his front arms under his body, he started to sob. "'I'm a monster!" he yelled, his voice scaring off nearby birds. He couldn't return to the clan, they would know all about him. They would know to not come near him. They would know that he was a terrible wolf, possibly from the Dim World, how would he know? http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Something was happening to Flight. He was so cold. So cold. The water had frozen him to his bones.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone got up. He needed to go back to the clan. He went there, and noticed Raven and Flight. They needed to know what happened. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight was trembling. Under his feathers he was pale, cold.---Raven snarled a warning as Yamon approached, and stood over her brother, her teeth bared, her wings beating.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone ignored Raven's snarling as he suddenly felt... Odd. He felt like he needed something. Not to apologize, but something else. He shook his head. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I'm warning you!" Raven shrieked. "Back off or I'll break your neck! You have no idea what these wings are capable of!"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone imagined his neck broken. He whimpered and backed away. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Raven stalked up to him, her lips peeled back, baring her fangs. It would be so easy. To kill this pathetic wolf. But she wasn't that low. "Stay away from my brother." She growled. Scooping up Flight, she flew off, fury burning in her marrow.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone frowned. They weren't giving him a chance, he realized. He had made one mistake and they were going to get mad at him? "Oh, well I'll stay away from your '''face!" he called out. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "You could have killed us both!" Flight called out feebly. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "That wasn't me the second time!" he growled. "I was trying to show you something, and it seems you weren't wolf 'enough to be able to see it!" Yamone taunted. ''What am I doing? I'm just angering them more! ''http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif That was too far. "How dare you!" Flight roared. He leapt down, in wolf form. "You want to see the wolf in me? Let's go!" Flight's jaws locked around Yamone's muzzle. How humiliating. The gnaw bite. His claws raked Yamone's forehead.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone bit his lip, making it bleed in anger. "'I am not a gnaw wolf!" his growl shook the forest, and he noticed some wolves were staring. He wanted to do something, but he knew it was no use. Yamone heard one wolf's thought. Just fight already! ''A few more, ''Rip out his throught! Fight! Fight! Fight! ''http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight was tempted. "I could.do it, you know. End you. But I won't. I am going to fly off, the spirit of a wolf, form of an owl. Leave me alone." And Flight shifted into a Tawny owl, flying away.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "So be it." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight paced as a wolf. He stared up at the moon, and howled.---Raven slept in a tree. She didn't.feel.safe, sleeping on the ground with Yamone around.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone padded over to the pool. "Why won't you work in front of other?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Tytus stepped towards Yamone. CITY LIGHTS 03:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Flight's howls of distress.rung out.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone put his paw in the water, feeling dry. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Flight.." She whispered slowly and ran towards the sound of his voice. Tytus busrted into the clearing he howled in. "Flight!" CITY LIGHTS 03:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone watched Tytus. ''You would believe me, would you? ''http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight stopped, and turned. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated. And I feel hurt, after what Yamone said."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "What did Yamone say?" She sensed the wolf behind him. "Yamone.." CITY LIGHTS 03:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone pressed down on the soft dirt. "Yes." He had hurt his friend, and he didn't know what to do to help him. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Yamone, what did you do?" She turned around calmly, CITY LIGHTS 03:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Flight tensed.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone explained to Tytus. "You see, this entire thing wasn't my fault. Someone doesn't want me to seem innocent, but..." He saw a shadow of a wolf nearby. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight followed his gaze, and got up. He took a step forward.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone watched as the shadow got closer. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Um, do you all want to go somewhere else to talk?" Flight sqeauked.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, I would like to hear your side of the story," Yamone said. The shadow came nearer, until it was almost on top of them. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Let's get out of here..." Flight said, feeling tense.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone backed away. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Shifting into a kestrel, Flight took off.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yamone followed Flight, and the shadow faded away. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Reemly slunk back in camp and layed down, turning himself invisible. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 01:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Raven tripped over an invisble shape, and turned, glaring, her feathered wings bushed.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Reemly became visible, startled. 'Wolfeh''' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 01:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Kuro was behind Raven. He looked up at her with his dark brown eyes. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven looked down at Reemly. "Watch where you sit." there was amusement in her voice.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "And where you disappear," Kuro said. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven jumped as she saw the pup. "Um, hi, Kuro." this was some curious little pup. His abilities puzzled them all.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Argentum lied down in the middle of camp, just returning from a nice hunt, and was about to dig into a hare she'd caught. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, as she wasn't too hungry. Keavy MacDuncan 20:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Raven flapped her powerful wings, and took off into the air. A gift like hers was incredibly rare. It wasn't every day a wolf with wings was born. Flight could blend into the society of other species easily when he shifted, so he told her many stories of the owl world. He had revealed to her that owls had discovered many stories from books left behind by the 'Others'. One collection of stories was Others myths. In one of these myths, from an ancient group of others called the 'Romans' and 'Greeks', there was apparently a horse with feathered wings like hers. Whether it had been real or not, no one knew. Part of her wished she was a shapeshifter like Flight, so she could find out more about mythical animals with gifts similar to hers.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 18:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone looked behind to see if the shadow was still there. It was gone, so he slowed down. (I'm going to create a MacMyth Guide ((like Sorrel did with GoG, thanks for that)) because MacMyth is different from all the other clans. It's still a clan, but because of their powers, they have many different customs) http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Category:Roleplay Category:MacMyth